Blessed Once, Cursed Forever
by Terrace Lily
Summary: Two sisters. One supposedly dead. The other a runaway. They lost their mother in the same accident. One sister lost her memory. The other stuck with every detail. What happens when they end up in the same meadow? Pre-Twilight
1. The Accident

**Me: Hi! This is my Take on a Twilight/Maximum Ride xover!**

**Nix: No duh!**

**Me: Go Crap a Skittle.**

**Nix: Stick a straw in your juice box and s-**

**Me: -Slaps hand over mouth- There are innocent Children out there who are reading this! Sheesh, You have more problems than me!**

**Nix: -Licks me poor hand-**

**Me: OMSCMM! Did you just do what I think you did?**

**Nix: Omscmm? WTF does that mean?**

**Me: Oh My Strawberry Cheese McMuffins, You have a problem with that?**

**Nix: You think I have problems? You're the one who found a spoon in your pillowcase, Not me!**

**Me: Did you really just say that? Oh that's it Girly girl, It's on like DONKEY KONG! -Jumps on Nix-**

**Nix: -facepalm- Really? You want to challenge your own character who has the power to turn invisible and read minds? Whatever! ITS ON OLD SOT! -Lunges at me and proceeds to have kitty fight-**

**Shade: Yea, umm...this is worst then that one time they got high and started to..umm...well, I rather not say...Um...Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I own Nix, Shade and Me. Do I own James Patterson? HELL YEAH! JP: *Shakes head sadly* she's not right in the head..I own Maximum Ride and no one owns me. Me: WTF? I thought we had an agreement! godammit, this is like the third time this week, Jp! Do I own Stephanie Myer? YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT! Don't make me get my bitch slap out! SM: Again, she's not right in the head. I own Twilight and No one owns me. Sorry.**

**Shade: Yeah...She had way too much sugar...-sigh- I present Chapter one of Blessed Once, Cursed Forever! Enjoy!**

_Maximum Ride_

Oh God No. Please God. Oh dear God! No, No, NO! This is not happening.

I glance at the wreck. The mess. The thing that ended my family. My only blood related family. Gone. Forever.

Your probably confused and thinking, 'WTF is she talking about?' Am I right? Yeah, I tend to be. Anyway. Let me back up. Start from the beginning.

I was with them in the car, Ella in the passenger seat, I in the back and Mom driving. Ella chatting endlessly, Mom supposedly listening (I knew better though), and I looking out the car window into the sunny town of Phoenix, Arizona.

We were going to go visit Mom's sister, Jamie.

The Thirty-Two year old middle aged female was in the hospital with several broken ribs.

Jamie had fell, two stories, while cleaning out some gutters and had lost her balance for a split second. The split second was enough though, because Jamie was plummeting toward the ground, the impact of the ground breaking several ribs and knocking her unconscious.

Her daughter, Ashley, had found her there lying there unmoving when she came back from school and she quickly called an ambulance and the closest relatives next to her.

The closest relatives being Dr. Martinez and Ella. I just happened to be with them when this accident had occurred. Lovely.

I was a friend Ella's, staying with her while my parents were on a cruise. At least, that was my cover story.

We were a few minutes away from the hospital when IT happened.

We were smoothly rolling along the road, when something came out of nowhere and smacked against the vehicle, knocking mom out of control and sending us of the road and into a small field nearby.

With a loud shrill, 'SCREECH!' the vehicle was flipping over. Turning circles again and again, making me unbelievably dizzy.

I saw flashes of color. The sky a light, cloudless blue, the sun shining brightly and then the car would flip over again and I would see brief shards of grass and bugs, looking like they were trying to get away as fast as possible.

A quick, sharp jab to my arm told me it was broken in several places and I had to bite my lip from crying out.

'Pain is just a message. Pain is just a message. Pain is just a message. Pain is just a Message. Pain is just a Mess-' In the middle of my rant I was cut off by a loud, high pitched, agonizing scream and I jerked my head to the general direction of the front, just in time to hear bones being snapped when the car lurched forward, landing upside down before coming to a complete stop.

Mom was limp in the front seat, handing upside down, held in by her seat belt.

That's when everything around me seemed to blur and In slow motion, I saw a small, but visible piece of glass cut loose from the floor and I watched in horror as it cuts deeply into Mom's unsuspecting throat, killing her immediately in her unconscious state.

I turn my head and end up facing the passenger seat, where I see Ella barely conscious, her heart beating faintly, but enough for me to hope the ambulances would come soon to save her.

As if on cue, I hear sirens in the background. I almost sigh in relief but then I make the mistake of looking at Mom's broken body and all I want to do is crawl up in a ball and die. Several tears slip out.

The sirens are closer and I jump into action. Ignoring my own injuries, I use me feet to kick open the door.

It wouldn't have worked if it wasn't already half torn. I shift slightly and then I'm on top of clean, mowed grass and it almost makes me close my eyes and just give up, because its so much more comfortable then the broken vehicle.

I use my good working arm, wincing when I realize my forehead is gashed open and I'm bleeding heavily from it.

I know from the past that this could make me pass out in mere minutes.

I'm up and on the passenger side, the door torn off, revealing a now unconscious Ella. I unbuckle her and catch her with my good arm, using my legs to keep balance.

I lay Ella down on the soft grass and am I panic when I see the grass go from forest green to blood red. I look around, noticing how far we traveled off the road.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see a small, area surrounded by trees and I make a decision.

I dimly notice flashing lights in the distance and then I'm running, running as if my life depended on it, which it could very well be.

I retreat into the small area and when I'm safely hidden, I tear off my pant legs and gently press it on my forehead. When I'm sure the blood has stopped flowing from my gash, I force my head to look at the accident I had fled from, mentally scolding myself for being a coward.

I see Ella, now on a cot with wheels and see people with tools, trying to retrieve my Mom's body, the one dangling from her seatbelt and I sit down slowly.

I'm painfully aware at how blurred and dizzy everything seems. I wipe my eyes with my hand s and then, I am fully hit with the knowledge that I have no Mother and possibly, no sister.

My Amazing, wonderful Mother is gone, I think, before I'm sobbing my heart out.

The dizziness is feeling stronger and I want to slap myself for not stopping any other life threatening injuries that would make me faint from blood loss.

I have a second to think, 'I'm going to die.' and then I'm sucked into a what seems like a dark pit that never ends and I welcome it with relief.

If I had managed to stay awake, I would've noticed one inhumanly gorgeous man with golden butterscotch eyes scoops Ella up and off the ground with grace and he's gone in the lighting speed, vanishing with Ella.

A mile away, hopping into a dark vehicle with indented windows, the gorgeous, pale skinned and blond hair, butter scotched eyed Vampire laid Ella down, lifting her wrist up and no hesitation, sank his teeth in her veins.

The transformation had begun.

**Me: -still cat fighting with Nix- YOU SHOULD GO STICK A STRAW IN A JUICE BOX AND SU-**

**Shade: -covers mouth- Weren't you the one scolding Nix earlier about the innocent children reading this?**

**Nix: -snickers-**

**Me: -Glares at them- SCREW THE CHILDREN!**

**Shade & Nix: -rolls eyes-**

**Me: I just noticed. Why the Fuck did I start a new fanfiction? I'm already writing a Harry Potter/Maximum Ride Crossover...**

**Nix: ...**

**Shade: ...**

**Edward: 'Cause you can't resist the SPARKLES! -starts sparkling-**

**Me: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?**

**Shade: OMG! IT'S EDWARD CULLEN! LET'S KILL HIM, THAT SON OF A BITCH! -picks up pitch fork- FOR NARNIA!**

**Nix: And you said I have Problems...-sigh-**

**Random Person: HEY LOOK! ITS JUSTIN BEIBER!**

**Nix: JUSTIN BEAVER? WHERE? -brings out shot gun- BEAVER FOR DINNER! YES! -runs off-**

**Ash: This is like a repeat of last week! *Shudders* I'm going to stop them before they end up in jail for obvious reasons. -Chases after the girls-**

**Cooper: They forgot me again, dammit! Why do I get left behind? Fine. I'll do the good part. The begging. Here goes, Read and Re-**

**Justin Beaver: REVEIW! godammit! MY NAME IS NOT JUSTIN BEAVER...-Sees Nix-**

**ITS THAT CRAZY BITCH AGAIN! -Runs away, singing a song about Beavers-**

**Until Next time,**

**R&R!**


	2. Max and The Imposter

**Me: I'M BACK!**

**Nix: Shit. Umm...help?**

**Me: NO! Anyway! This is a short chapter! Please don't kill me!**

**Nix: This chapter is dedicated to-**

**Me: HEY! I'M GOING TO SAY IT!**

**Nix: Fine**

**Me: Yay! Ok, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to _books phan44_ for just ROCKING! Your review made me smile! :D Virtual Bubbles to you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or Twilight**

**_Chapter 2_**

The first thing I notice when I wake up? I'm in a different destination. The shaded tree I had collapsed under was gone and replaced by a roof.

I'm in a king sized bed, there's a desk on either side and a chair sits by the window.

The window, I observe, has the curtains drawn shut, hiding any evidence of a what might be a sunny day.

I take in more surroundings. A slightly opened door is on the left of a television and I see a marble sink, along with a bathtub and toilet.

Another door, hidden by a short, narrow hallway, is what I hope to be, a way out of the room.

Throwing back the heavy comforter, I hop out of bed, barely noticing my change of clothes.

I'm stumbling a bit when I reach the bathroom door and I have to lean against the wall for support.

While I'm up against the wall, I decide to notice the thin, skimpy nightgown covering my skin.

I growl under my breath, cursing like a sailor, before making my way to the door down the hallway.

I grab the handle and turn, only to realize it's locked from the outside. No banging, kicking or screaming is knocking it loose.

I put my head in my hands and stay there for several minutes, before standing up and proceeding to the bathroom.

Closing the door behind me, I turn the shower on. The water is warm and I quickly strip off the nightgown and step in.

The warmth of the water eases me and I feel myself loosen a little.

That's when the questions start.

How did I get here? Why the hell am I here?

Are the two main thoughts floating around my head.

Those questions are the main ones swirling in my head., while I free my hair and body of the dirt and grime.

Possible realization hits me and the warm water suddenly feels cold.

A small shiver goes down my spine and I'm chilled the bone.

I turn the shower off, dry myself and reluctantly put the nightgown back on.

I'm wrapping my hair in a towel, when the hairs on the back of my neck raise.

Swiveling around, crouched in a fighting stance, I'm confused to see nothing.

Glancing around and noticing nothing out of the ordinary, I finish wrapping my hair.

I'm on high alert and I notice an emotion I haven't felt in a long time. Fear.

I'm freaked out on the inside and I struggle to keep my face emotionless, refusing to show any fear or possible weaknesses.

I'm calmly walking towards the bed, when I see movement from the corner of my eye, followed by a quiet smack of something, or someone, slapping the wall.

Ignoring the sounds, I turn on the television, flickering through channels. I'm sitting on the bed, when a game plan begins to form.

Trying to appear casual, I stand and draw open the curtains, hoping for sunlight, but am disappointed when I see darkness.

I turn back around and get comfortable on the edge of the bed, pretending to watch the tv.

I'm in this position for fifteen minutes, before I hear a snarl.

Snapping into action, I jump off the bed and head towards the window.

I slide it open and am just about to take flight, when a cold hand snatches my wrist.

"Where do you think your going, birdie?"

**Me: CLIFFHANGER!**

**Nix: Yes, she's mean. We all know.**

**Me: ANNOUNCEMENT TIME! First, this chapter is dedicated to _books phan44_! YEAH!**

**Nix: STANDING APPLAUSE! WOOT!**

**Me: Second, this chapter is like horrible! I'm soo sorry! This is like a remake of chapter 2! I wrote a better version earlier, but it got deleted! I'm soo sorry! Third, I NEED A BETA! Feel free to PM me if you think you can put up with my crap! (: Fourth, I Will not update until this story has at least 4 reviews! I love you all who Favored this story and put it on alert! I will try to meet your expectations! R&R! :D**


	3. The Smirking Stranger

**Me: Sorry guys, this is a sort chappie-**

**Nix: They always are!**

**Me; -rolls eyes- Yeah yeah, anyway It's very short and definitely not as long as I would've liked...Sorry! Don't Hate me, I had writers doom for a while!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own neither**

**Chapter 3**

_**Previously:**_

**_"Where do you think your going , birdie?"_**

Now

My instincts are telling me to run, but the grasp on my wrist is tight.

Too tight.

I wiggle my fingers. The only thing I can do and my captor seems to get the message, as the grip loosens immensely.

It's like this for several minutes and I feel more annoyed then scared. I jump when cool air blows on my body.

I hear a hiss suddenly and feel my captor's hand slip, freeing me from the stone hold.

Instead of going through the window, which I should've have done at the time, and getting as far away as possible, I turn as if in a trance.

My mouth drops open into a little 'o' shape when I finally catch sight of my captor.

I was use to strange, odd things. I've seen failed fish mutants with scaly skin. I've seen humans experiments with tragic mistakes.

But never someone like him.

It was hard to surprise me with un-natural stuff, but not impossible. I expected the un-expected in my life, because my fourteen years of existence wasn't exactly a smooth roller coaster ride. Those who managed to surprise me, basked in it with absolute glee.

My captor was certainly not what I was prepared for.

His skin, although a milky pale, had a tint of olive tone to it. His hair was glossy black and he had a build, a little more muscular than mine. He flashed a mad sort of smile, exposing sharp, white teeth.

His eyes were the ones that caught my full attention. They were a deep shade of red, almost black, with a glint of amusement showing.

I continued to analyze him, noticing how his eyes darted from my throat and back to my eyes. He stared and I realized, with a small chill creeping down my back, with a wild, hungry look.

I closed my mouth.

Despite the kidnaping and the captivity, I felt drawn to him.

I was drawn to the beautiful inhuman male standing before me and that sent frightened shivers down my spine.

Because there was something he held over me and I was sure he knew, by the small smirk he had curved his mouth into.

That is when I admitted it to myself.

I was truly scared of the stranger.

Me: -scary voice- OOOOhhh, Creepy! -hides in corner-

Nix: Why are you hiding in the corner?

Me: -whispers- I scared myself...

Nix: -sigh- Whatever...Ok, since Me is hiding in the corner, Shade is going to help with the announcements. Joy. Ready, set, START!

Shade: Hi! Ok...I would like to say that Me couldn't resist putting up another chappie for her faithful readers, even if she didn't get four reviews.

Nix: Yeah, she said screw the 'I won't update til I get this many reviews' crap, because that is just plain retarded.

Shade: Yes! We would also like to say that we changed our username! We are Now Indian Kitty...Though I wouldn't doubt that she's going to change it in a week...

Nix: Yeah...Probably right back to Annabeth Luxa Potter! So don't worry Peoples!

Shade: supernatural-scarlett this chapter is dedicated to you! Enjoy the virtual Chocolate milk and cans of silly string!

Nix: LoopyLailaLaughsALot has written an Awesome Gallagher Girl/Maximum Ride crossover, called, 'Me? Fly? Nah.' Go check it out!

Shade: Last but not least, Indian Kitty is going to try to update her other stories and is publishing Two new stories! One being a one-shot by the way. Those should be up soon, so be waiting for them! THANK YOU supernatural-scarlett FOR REVIEWING! WE LOVE YOU! Hehehehe...

Nix: Yeah...umm...R&R!


	4. That Hot pirate Guy Look alike

**Me: Don't worry! Don't worry I haven't died yet...**

**Nix: -throws knife at Me's heart- MWUHAHAH! YOU LIED TO YOUR READERS! YOU ARE DEAD!**

**Shade: -shrieks- WHAT THE HELL DI D YOU DO THAT FOR?**

**Nix: Because she annoys the pee out of me...What the hell are you so mad about?**

**Shade: FLIPPING CHEESETICKS! She was suppose to get killed by her readers because she didn't update -glare- It's more fun when someone else gets blamed for that stuff...**

**Nix: -shrugs- It's Halloween, holiday of the living dead...she'll survive, the readers won't miss a thing...-widens eyes- HOLY SHIT! SHE'S GOING TO KILL US ALL! -runs away screaming-**

**Shade: -screams- BLOODY MARY! BLOODY MARY! -runs around in circles, until he knocks himself out-**

**Dusk: Enjoy the next installment of Blessed Once, Cursed Forever..**

**Cooper: Ooooo, your going all smarticles...installment...I'm so proud of you! -grins-**

**Dusk: F*** Off...-poofs away-**

**Cooper: Ding flipping fairies...-poofs away-**

**Dusk: WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

_Previously:_

_I was truly scared of the stranger before me._

_**Maximum Ride**_

"Who are you?" My voice broke the silence that hung over us like a heavy blanket. I could see his eyes show amusement at the slight tremor in my voice on the word, 'Who'

"Who am I?" he gave a small laugh. "I'm James and who," he stepped toward me. "Are you?"

"Max."

I felt the cold air he breathed down my face and, despite my predicament, shivers trailed down my spine.

"Max." His facial expression took one of curiosity and I found myself noticing how he was more tense then before. "Is there more to that?"

I begin to feel lightheaded, aware of how close he was.

"Max. Maximum Ride." It came out as a sigh, showing James just how much control he had over me. I couldn't think when he was near, making me even more vulnerable to him.

My head was hazy and I couldn't think straight. My long, steady breaths had started coming out in quick gasps when James scooted closer and it wasn't much longer until my eyes were closed.

I heard him inhale and suddenly, I felt a sharp jab toward my neck. The greedy part of me simply wanted me to stay, unable to move. The sensible part of me was screaming at me to fight. I stood, a war raging inside of me.

The pain in my neck increased and my instincts won over. I attempted to kick James off of me, which was bad on my part. His skin was like stone and it had hurt my foot like hell, when I made contact. He put his hands on my neck, pushing slightly, he was suffocating me.

I needed air, desperately.

I continued to hit James, not putting so much force, as I would get hurt. With a start, I realized I was weakening and James was going to kill me, if he kept it up any longer. The room was spinning and my knees gave out, collapsing under me.

Black spots filled my vision and I was sure this was the end.

I was going to die at the hands of hot pirate look alike.

Oh gods, I was going crazy from blood loss. I did not just think that, did I?

Abruptly, the pain in my neck stopped, followed by a big thud. The effect was immediate and I gasped as my lungs filled with air.

The black spots cleared and my eyes drank in the scene before me.

James was being held back by another male. The new male was dark skinned, his hair was black and he had blood red eyes, only these held more control.

With difficulty I rose, grasping the bed for support. Foolishly ignoring my instincts, that were telling me to run, I turned toward James.

"What THE HELL WAS THAT?" I screeched.

He only smirked.

It was then that I realized my mistake.

Yelling had caused me to lose blood faster and I was swaying on my feet. James had took a lot of blood from me.

The newcomer was watching, saying nothing. Observing.

I least that's what I thought. Until I saw the blood lust in his eyes. I heard a sharp intake of breath and before I could blink, James and the other male had disappeared, a slight ripple of cool air leaving a trail behind.

I could hear James crazed laughter ringing in my ears.

**Nix: Yeah...it's boring... mostly a filler...**

**Shade: Sorry...at least it was longer than the others, right?**

**Nix: ok...Don't be alarmed! LeperchaunsSoldMyPantsOnEbay is now changing their pen name to Terrace Lily! Yes...yet again were changing our pen name...-sigh- Anyway! Check out my other stories!**

**Nix: And F.A.R Please! Favorite, Alert and Review...XP**


	5. The Flock

**Me: Love to all my faithful Readers! You make me happy!**

**Nix: That's no excuse for your absence though! **

**Me: -sigh- I know...I'M SORRY! This was suppose to be up three weeks ago...but My mom had to go back to the ER for heart Problems and then i had a swim meet, went ice skating and then went horse riding on some trails...**

**Shade: -snicker- Granpa fell of his horse twice...**

**Nix: -howls with laughter- Who knew ol' pops could put on quite a show?**

**Me: Awww shut up...**

**Nix: HAHAH! You aren't denying it! **

**Me: -duct tapes Nix's mouth- Anyway! Shout Out to Super-natural scarlett, yo are AWESOME! Enjoy a robotic Ninja for a week! [*-*] Go check out her own Twilight and Maximum Ride crossover!**

**Ash: CHEESE! -poofs out-**

**Me: Enjoy my pretties! **

**Shade: -appears with a microphone- It's time to put the Dis to the C-L-A-M-E-R! Wiki, Wiki, What? -suddenly collaspes-**

**Me: -holding dart gun- holy mother of ravoli, i thought it would never end! **

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Previously:**_

_**I swore i could hear James crazed laughter ringing in my ears.**_

_**Maximum Ride**_

I was losing it. I would wake up to find out that it had only happened my delusional mind. The small cut neck proved that, losing my family to a car crash and getting kidnapped by two supernatural beings, was my reality.

Usually my reality involved destruction, kidnapping, lots of violence and butt kicking. Somehoww i was supposed to save the world in between all of that.

Being kidnapped by two crazed men wasn't any different,if it weren't for their un-natural beauty and skin as hard as steel.

I felt like a prey, wild and trapped, right before the kill. i needed to leave if i wanted to come out of this alive.

But i couldn't, James kept me here me by an emotional rope. i hated it. Now that James was gone, i was able to think clearly. Not.

I couldn't get James out of my head, no matter how hard i tried. It didn't make sense, I love Fang, didn't i?

I debated against myself for three agonizing minutes. While i argued to myself, i wondered where the hell did my sanity go and if it was coming back.

I came to the conclusion that James could live without me, though he would be one of my biggest what ifs, hesistating only slightly, i threw open the window and unfurled my wings.

I was going to leave, damn my emotions towards James. I leaned forward a little and inhaled the air. There was a slight chill and i shivered a little. i was still in the thin white nightgown. It owuldn't last long and it didn't ease the chill of the night air.

A surge of anger rushed through me and I noted that if i stayed to find something more easy to wear, i wouldn't be able to escape so easily.

My decison was made and without thinking it through, i took one step and jumped out the window and toward the ground.

I was free falling for exactly five seconds, before my wings caught the air current and with a whoop of delight, i fled the deserted town.

As i flew, my thoughts turned to the Flock.

I had known it was only a matter of time before they weren't wanted anymore. Eventually the 'creators' were going to toss us over their should like a grain of salt. I was right and i remembered holding Iggy's broken body and weeping silently.

Angel had been burned alive, i was forced to watch and hadn't done anything. Angel had accepted fate, a peaceful expression on her face, as if angels were surrounding her, retrieveing her soul and protecting her from any pain. It only made me feel as if i had failed at being a leader.

It was a few weeks later the scientists had deemed Nudge and Gazzy useless. I was once again, forced to watch, screaming at deaf airs, as Nudge and Gazzy were mauled by Flyboys.

Fang. The stubborn bird-boy had snapped after Gazzy, going berserk and broke free of his cage. He helped unlatch my cage and together we had ran, escaping the nightmares of hell.

We had made headstones for the deaths of the Flock, declaring to take down Itex for our revenge.

We swore upon our last breath to take Itex down, refusing anyone else suffer as we had. It was only several weeks later after our breakout, Fang and I had been seperated during a mission.

I was hungry and cold and I had been near Arizona. Where i ended up with my mom and half sister, Ella.

I hadn't told them what happened to the Flock. I was keeping them in the dark, no need for them to worry.

So absorbed in my thoughts i hadn't noticed i was closer to the ground than i would've liked.

I don't know why I hadn't been smart enough to realize what James had done to effect me, because if i had, i would've noticed how things weren't staying in place and how i was swerving, instead of staying in a straight line.

I think that's when I started dropping straight toward an abandoned alley. I tried catching the wind, hoping by some miracle, that i'll suddenly be jerked upwards as my wings caught a wind current, minutes before I hit the ground.

But, knowing my luck, I'll be a pancake for all hobos and such. As i felt closer to the ground, I felt a strange sense of peace and suddenly i understood why Angel had accepted death with open arms.

If i die, i won't have to worry about starvation or trying to survive on teh run. Half my family's upstairs with the big Guy already. At least, i hoping.

In a split second, i came to accept my death. That was, until Fang came to mind. I swore like a sailor, but before i had time to dwell on it, i smacked into something. Hard.

**Me: Yeah...F.A.R! I still need to work on the other chapter...Maybe it'll come by Wednesday...**

**Nix: To Cat..Thanks! (:**


	6. Aww, Damn

**Quotes of the week: **

**"WE GOT MAIL FROM THE CAPITOL! RUN AWAY, CAUSE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!" -My sis, when she saw we got mail from Capitol one. Can you tell were Hunger Game fans?**

**"Hey soul sister, at that mister, mister on the radio, stereo, stealin' bacon ain't fair ya know!" -Me wandering aimlessly around the store...**

**"I mean what the hell Is wrong with Twilight? Their enemies with the wolves, yet they join to defeat a vampire but then their enemies once again..Why don't they just bite each other and be hybrids, then you won't have a damn problem!" -My dad haha he cracks me up! (;**

**Me: Hi! Thanks for F.A.R, my sheeples! **

**I don't own MR/T**

If it weren't for my mutants eyes, I was fairly sure the I would've thought I was gliding across the town.

Imagine my surprise when I managed to pick out the form of a person, running at the speed of light. I suppose my luck Is awful, because I'm in the arms of a certain blonde haired, red eyed boy.

He must've noticed me staring, cause he gave me a arrogant smirk and said, "Miss me?"

My only response was a glare. He ran in silence and left me wondering what the hell he was.

He wasn't a hybrid, because he wasn't mixed with any animal. A horrible thought crossed my mind. Was it possible...was it possible the school had made a species? I wouldn't underestimate them, but how? How can they create a new species? The question wanders through my mind and it's only when I feel the tense arms that carry me loosen and I want to smack myself for relaxing in the sense of danger, all because of James.

"Where are you taking me?" I ask.

"My friend's house." he spoke the word friend, with a slight change of emotion and I feel a sense of un ease as I notice that he has actual feelings for his friend. James halts, raising an eyebrow at me and I eagerly jump out if his arms. Coming face to face with more forest. James chuckles at my puzzled expression, before gripping my wrist and leading me farther into the forest. Despite the fact that he might have a girlfriend, a shiver of pleasure goes up my spine at James touch. We walk several minutes and I find cursing James and his graceful movements a way to pass the time.

We are in a small clearing when James stops and my instincts start screaming at like crazy. The hairs on the back of my neck rise and i turn, finding nothing. This repeats two more times, until I hear a voice.

"That's enough. We don't want to scare our guest away," I hear amusement in the smooth, honey like voice."again."

I hiss and suddenly, the guy that had appeared with James before my escape, is standing in front of me and there's a glint in his eyes.

Aww, damn.

**Me: I'm going on HIATUS! Until march...sorry guys!**

**Nix: F.A.R!**


End file.
